School Loving
by 1000crimsnontears
Summary: Harry is a student on a relationship with he teacher, professor Riddle. The school goes on a trip, and naughty times are ahead for the pair. AU! And slightly OOC. And slash.


**A/n: hey! After my exams I am back with a new story and a chapter ready and waiting to be typed for _Across the ages. _I was by the beach and thought of this plot, which I hope you guys like :D**

**Please, do not flame. I really enjoy constructive criticism, but not rude comments! Ok?**

**Warnings: AU, teacher/student relationship, slash and sexual situations**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. We all know who owns Harry Potter**

**School Loving**

Emerald green eyes, obscured by stylish sunglasses followed the figure standing in front of their owner. Shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, pale skin and sensuous manly lips. The man was dressed in smart dress pants, with a tight white t-shirt, showing of his sculptured body.

Professor Riddle was the obsession of every female and quite a few males in Hogwarts High School, not without a reason. The man, on his early thirties, was simply drop dead gorgeous. Rumor had it he had been a model back before giving it up to pursue a teaching career. The man clearly had it all. Looks, intellect and money. Son of the late Tom Riddle Sr, Thomas Marvolo Riddle had a formidable fortune on his name. That made him very sought after amongst the female population of Hogsmead, they town. All women fell on his feet, ready to comply to his every whim.

It was quite amusing to see Ginevra and Molly Weasley competing for his attention with various and same times hideous ways.

"Potter"

Harry rose his hand, signaling his attendance. It was the last days of school and the last class was going on a trip near the sea, courtesy of the school.

Harry stretched his skinny jeans' clad legs and his arms, green t-shirt lifting to reveal delicious abs covered by evenly tanned caramel skin, making all the girls nearby stare and sigh.

Harry James Potter was everything Tom Riddle was, in a way. Looks, intellect, popularity and money. It was a bit unnerving, how much they looked and acted alike. In fact, Harry and his best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the most good looking guys in HHS. But, unfortunately for the girls, Draco and Blaise were gay and a couple. So, only Harry was left. If only they knew.

He felt his phone vibrating on his pocket and he fished it out, smiling upon seeing the name of the sender. His secret boyfriend.

"**Do you do this on purpose?" **

Harry smiled and typed a question

"_**I don't know. Is it working?"**_

The reply was instant.

"**Yes"**

Harry chuckled, placing the phone back in his pocket.

He was excited for this trip, more so than the other students. It would be his first time with his soon-to-be-lover, or generally his first time.

After a year and more, of dating and doing nothing more that fooling around, he was more than ready to make the next step.

They finally reached their destination upon nightfall. The students didn't let that deter them though. They had already planned to Have a bonfire party, booze and all that.

Firstly, they went to a restaurant, to get something to eat. Harry had somehow ended up sitting next to Hermione Granger, nerd extraordinaire and girlfriend of one Ronald Weasley. Though that didn't keep her from sticking her bosom to his arm, talking about God knew what and worse, intruding on his privacy.

"Who's Voldemort Harry?" she asked, peaking on his phone screen.

Harry finally fed up, took it away, and left, without a word. Besides, it would be awkward to explain that Voldemort was an anagram of his lover's name. Created over a playful banter. So, Harry had turned Tom Marvolo Riddle into _I am lord Voldemort _because of his lover's sometimes bossy demeanor.

* * *

The party had been going on for quite sometime when Blaise came to him.

"Now's the chance, we have your back, go!"

Harry didn't need more encouragement. He slammed back the remnants of his drink and took of, almost running, towards the hotel, where Tom was waiting. All the while, he was thinking about the upcoming night, both nervous and excited. Tom had so much experience, and here he was, a clumsy virgin. They had only got to fingering so far...

Soon, too soon, he found himself knocking on Tom's door. It opened without a sound, Revealing a shirtless Tom. Said man pulled him in, slamming him on the door as soon it was closed, ravaging his lips and neck.

Harry moaned at the feeling of a hot tongue licking and sucking his neck. He brought his hands up and fisted them in Tom's soft strands, pulling the man's head up, leading his lips to his own. They kissed passionately, tongues battling. Harry soon lost the fight and left Tom's tongue delve into his mouth. The green eyed boy tossed his head back, knocking in on the door and making Tom wince.

The older man led him to the queen sized bed, rubbing his tensed shoulders.

" You don't have to do it if you're not ready" he said, kissing Harry's temple.

" I want to do this. I am just nervous" Harry said. He lead Tom to sit on the bed and took his pants and boxers down, in one go, freeing the straining erection. Feeling confident since it was something he had done again and was good at, he swallowed Tom's cock, letting the man fuck his mouth.

All too soon the older man felt the peak approaching and stopped Harry, lifting him on the bed, helping him divest his clothing. He placed the boy on the middle and laied on top of him, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

They kept kissing, sloppy and dirty kissed as Tom prepared Harry carefully, careful not to cause him any unnecessary pain.

Tom, feeling Harry was ready, extracted his fingers

" Ready?'' He asking, coating his painful erection.

"yessss!" Harry answered, impatient to fill the void Tom's fingers had left.

So Tom pushed in, all in one go.

It hurt, quite a lot. Harry whimpered in pain.

" Shhh, I know, it will get better soon, shh" Tom whispered, lavishing his neck and face in kisses. Indeed, after a while, the pain decipated and Harry shifted signaling Tom to move.

Tom began thrusting, trying to find Harry's prostate. He knew he had found it when his little lover moaned loudly and clutched at his back, nails digging in the skin.

"There, yes! Tom! Harder!"

And Tom obliged, lifting Harry's legs on his shoulders practically pounding into the willing body beneath him, savoring the tight heat.

"Tom, I am Cumming!' Harry moaned. Tom fisted his forgotten erection pumping it tightly.

Harry came, moaning his lover's name. Tom moaned, following suit, the hot, slick walls practically milking his shaft. After ridding out the hight, he followed his lover to oblivion.

* * *

"Harry! Where were you yesterday? You lost the party!" Hermione yelled approaching him. The boy shrugged.

"Went back to the hotel." He said.

"Oh, were you alone? Were you bored?" Hermione asked, searching for juisy gossip.

"Oh, I assure you Granger, Harry had a great time last night!" Draco drawled, pointing at a prominent hickey on Harry's neck.

"I sure did" Harry said in affirmation, catching Tom's eye and grinning at the wink sent his way

" I sure did"

**So? ** Review? :D


End file.
